This disclosure relates generally to electric vehicle temperature measurements and, more particularly, to a thermocouple to collect temperature measurements from a battery.
Generally, electric vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electric vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electric vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electric vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). Electric vehicles are typically equipped with a battery containing multiple battery cells that store electrical power for powering the electric machine. The battery cells may be charged prior to use, and recharged during a drive by regeneration braking or an internal combustion engine.
Monitoring the temperature of the battery is often necessary. The temperature of the battery is used to, for example, determine how much current can be communicated to or from the battery. The battery may experience a thermal runaway event if the temperature of the battery exceeds a threshold value.
Existing methods of measuring battery temperatures include using thermistors that measure the temperature at a skin of the battery. Other existing methods utilize thermocouples that are separate from the battery. Such thermocouples are entirely separate and distinct from the battery.